Like We Never Loved At All
by Mrs Carly Corinthos
Summary: KarenDanKeith Fanfiction. Takes place after 312, mainly focused on KarenDan and their relationship.


Summary: It's going to mainly focus on Karen/Dan, that was the original intent of my fan fic, but Keith is thrown in there, because I got inspired with I've Got Dreams To Remember.

**Chapter One**

**Dan's POV**

I stared at her from my car as I parked outside the cafe. I watched her as she, my son and my brother laughed and acted like a family and it tore me apart inside. That was MY family and my brother had just waltzed in and took that away from me. Of course it was my fault first, I had chosen Deb and Nathan instead of Karen and Lucas and my brother had taken my place. He became best friend to Karen and a father to Lucas. And now he was boyfriend to Karen and still a father to Lucas.

Did he know how much this was tearing me apart inside? Could they see that every time I saw their makeshift family that I wanted it to be my family? It should have been my family. I could have wiped that stupid smug off my brother's face when he walked out of the cafe and knocked on the window.

He told me to go home, that this wasn't my life. I should have said something smart, tell him that I would bring him down, because I knew he tried to kill me, and one day Karen and I would be the perfect family, while he rotted in jail, I should have, but I didn't.

Instead I drove away, because as much as I hated my brother, and god did I hate him, he was right. Karen and Lucas weren't my life, it was my own damn fault, but I couldn't help wondering what would have happened if things had been different, if I never left Tree Hill, if I had chosen to leave Deb and go back to Karen, if I had raised Lucas, if I had never met Deb, if I had never slept with her, but the fact of the matter was I did do all those tings and I've regretted my choices ever since. Because there was only one girl I would ever love and that was Karen. I had been with Deb out of obligation, not by choice, I never loved her, she was suppose to be a fling before I went back to Karen and our son Lucas, and just when I was going to tell her I was leaving to go back to Tree Hill, she announced she was pregnant and I had made the decision to stay with her, a decision I regretted ever since. But it was something I couldn't take back, I made the choice and I had to live with it. I arrived at the beach house, alone once again, lost in my thoughts, thoughts of how to get Keith back and make Karen mine, how to make Keith pay for what he did. And I would get my revenge, it was a promise.  
**  
Karen's POV**

As I was laughing and talking with Keith and Lucas, I looked up and saw Dan staring inside the cafe. My heart gave a little leap of joy, but that soon turned into anger. What the hell did Dan want? Didn't he see we were happy? Why did he have to show up now when everything was going well with me?

I saw Keith excuse himself and go outside, where he talked with Dan. My heart felt like it was torn in two, I was dating Keith, but I knew how evil Dan could be. Keith was different. He was nice, he was sweet and most of all he was caring, the complete opposite of Dan, it was hard to imagine how they could be brothers, but they were.

Did you know about all those times I wished it was me who was by his side? Every time I saw him out with Deb and Nathan, I wondered what he didn't see in me, what he didn't see in our son. At times I would cry myself to sleep thinking about us and how my son would grow up without a father. Even when Keith was there, by my side through everything, there were some things I could never tell Keith. Some things even Lucas never knew.

A part of me wondered, if Dan was actually this evil person the world saw, if he was really this way when I was dating him, or somehow through the years, he changed. And a part of me saw that even if he put up this evil front for everyone, that a part of him would always have that little spark, the little spark that I fell in love with, the little spark of good. I knew he could be human, if only for a short while.

Would my life have been better if Dan had come back to me and wanted to raise our son Lucas? Would Dan have been different than the way he was today? Honestly I have no idea, I would like to think that yes, that he would have actually been good, that he would have loved me and our son. That we would have been the perfect family. And part of me thinks no that Dan would always be Dan and that wouldn't change. But as I watched him drive away, it still hurt, though I didn't let it show. Then Keith walked back into the cafe and I plastered the smile on my face, I was happy. This was the way it was supposed to be right? At least that's what I kept telling myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Keith walked back into the cafe, he could tell something was up with Karen. He had hoped that she hadn't seen Dan or his talk with him. But he decided not to push, as he continued to laugh and talk with Karen and Lucas. When dinner was through, Lucas had excused himself, saying he needed to go to Brooke's and he was left alone with Karen, the love of his life.

Karen smiled at him and gently walked over to him and kissed him. Karen says," I've been waiting all night to do that. I love you Keith. "Keith says," I love you too Karen." Karen says," I know I used to hide my feelings and I got scared, but I'm not going to do that anymore. You have been there for me through everything, you are a father to Lucas and when Dan broke my heart, you were there to pick up the pieces. I love you more than you will ever know. And we are together, we are a family. You're the one for me Keith." Keith smiled and says," You're the one for me too Karen." They kiss again.

Meanwhile Dan is at his house

He is looking through old photographs of him and Karen. Those were the days he thinks to himself. Then he sees an old picture of him and Karen at prom, their arms were around each other and they looked happy, then Dan noticed Keith in the background. Funny how he never saw Keith back there before. And now that he actually looked at it, looked at Keith's expression, he knew. He knew that Keith was in love with Karen, even back then. Why he couldn't see it before was beyond him. Keith, the man who ruined everything for him. He could have been the one with Karen, raised Lucas as his own, instead of the way he was now, all alone, because both of his sons hated him and god knows where his wife disappeared off too. He would get his revenge, it was a promise, sure he would let them be happy for now, but it wouldn't last, he would see to it. He would prove to himself and to Karen that Keith had tried to kill him and make Karen see him for what Keith really was a cold-blooded killer.

**Okay that's it for now, lol. Sorry not a lot of Keith/Karen, but like I said it's mainly focuses on Karen/Dan. And yes there will be happy moments, but there will also be drama. **

Please comment and/or review. I love replies and hearing what you guys think.

Gracie


End file.
